I want no regrets
by ZxRin
Summary: There's excitement in the air as a new couple has been formed within the Aquors group. However a certain someone can only watch in jealous as her friend has been taken away from her right before her eyes. She agrees to support her friend, but she can only bottle up her emotions for so long. A YouChika, Youhane love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

The sky looks nice today. I keep finding myself looking outside the window. I just want to go to the beach and walk alone with my thoughts. But right now, I'm sitting with Riko-chan at our usual booth at our café. We're waiting for You-chan and Yoshiko-chan to show up but…

*sigh*

"What's wrong Chika?"

"eh…oh its nothing haha"

Crap I didn't mean to sigh that loud. I try to play it off, but that only makes Riko more suspicious.

"Are you sure?"

She's giving such a worrisome look, I'm starting to feel a bit guilty about lying to her.

"Really, I am. I'm just getting kinda tired waiting for those two."

"That's true, they are really late. Still through, it was quite surprising to hear that they started dating huh. Those two are quite a unique pair." Riko giggled.

"…yeah"

I try to laugh, but I can feel my chest begin to tighten. Surprised doesn't even begin to cover it. I was so shocked when I found out my best friend was dating someone, even more so when that someone was in our group. I can still remember the day that You-chan and Yoshiko-chan revealed were dating. It's a scene that won't get out of my head.

We were in our clubroom having our usual Aquors meeting. Me, Riko, and Hanamaru were discussing song lyrics; well Riko and Hanamaru were discussing, I was just blurting out whatever idea popped into my head. Ruby was sitting at the other side of the table with Dia looking at fashion magazines, and Kanan and Mari were talking with each other at the corner of the room.

"Aaaaahhh! I'm too tired, I can't think of anything." I complained.

"Now Chika-chan, don't be like that. We need to come up for lyrics for our song remember. I already got the costumes all planned out so now it's your turn." Kanan said as she patted my head.

"But writing lyrics for a duet is harder than it looks, right Ruby-chan?''

"A-actually, Onee-chan and I already have our stuff done for our song."

"EEEHHH! No way!" I yelled.

Dia then slams her hand on the table scaring both me and Ruby.

"Don't take us lightly, Me and Ruby know everything there is to know about being an idol. Writing and designing was child's play for us sisters."

She then gets up on the table and points her finger at me

"Chika-chan, you lack spirit! You dare call yourself an idol!"

Dia can be real scary once she gets like this. I mean, I was the one that came up with the idea of being idols. But I didn't want to say that and go against the angry Dia and her idol pride.

"Now, Now, Dia-san, this is the first time we ever had a duet so of course it would be the first time." Riko said trying to calm down Dia.

Ahhh thanks Riko, I can always count on you.

"That's right, and its not my fault. If I was partnered up with You-chan, we would have our song done the blink of an ey-ouch!"

Kanan chops me on the top of head.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not You-chan" angrily smiling at me.

"hahahaha"

Everyone starts laughing at my pain. It was times like these that I treasured the most. Being with everyone and laughing together. Still through, when we were picking partners for our duet songs. I thought for sure I was going to be paired with You chan. We do everything together so I thought it was a given that we would be a duo. But to my surprise, when I asked her type of song we were going to do. She told me that she was going to do a song with Yoshiko-chan instead. She apologized to me for telling me earlier. I didn't want her to feel bad so I said it was okay. But I made her promise that the song will be us two. She agreed and gave me her smile that I love so much before she walked off with Yoshiko chan.

"By the way, where are those two?" I asked the group.

"Yoshiko texted me they're on their way zura"

"Those two get along well huh" said Kanan, sitting at the chair next to me.

Do they? I never really noticed. I always just thought they live close to each other and ride the bus home together. I guess I've been busy with Aquors to really pay attention. Mari jumps up from behind and grabs my shoulders

"Mou, you better be careful Chika-chi or You will be stolen from you."

Please, that will never happen.

"Ohhh, there they are." Mari points towards the windows. I look up and see two figures walking to the door. The windows are cover by curtains, but I can definitely tell its them. But instead of heading inside the two just standing outside. It looks like they're talking about something. Riko starts chuckling.

"I don't think they know we can see them."

"I wonder what they're talking about zura"

They been standing there talking for a while, I think ill go scare them. But I soon as I get up, You-chan opens the door and walks in with Yoshiko-chan behind her.

"H-hey everyone, sorry we're late" You says, stuttering on her words.

"What took you guys so long." I asked. The two of them walk up and stand in front in table, for some reason Yoshiko is hiding behind You's back.

"What's wrong?" Kanan asks the pair.

"A-actually, there's something we want to say to you guys." You says shyly.

Both of them are acting weird. They're both shaking, and their faces are bright red. I wonder what they are trying to say. I was about to ask but as soon as I got up from my seat, I noticed that both of them were holding hands. My mind goes blank and I just stand there, staring at You.

"W-well, we wanted to you guys that…well um…that…me and Yoshiko…have…starting dating."

There was a long pause. Everyone was processing what they had just heard. Meanwhile, the two stand there fidgeting as the room falls into silence.

"EEEEHHHHH!?" Everyone yelled, reacting at the same time.

Suddenly everyone gets up and surrounds the two; bombarding them questions all at the same time.

"What did you just say!?"

"Are you guys serious!?"

"When then this happen!?"

The questions kept coming, there was a surge of excitement as everyone asked for details of the story; eagerly wanting to know how their fellow group members got together. That is everyone, but me. I can only stand here, in complete shock. You…together with someone. I… thought for sure that…

"Is it really true zura" Hanamura asks Yoshiko with Puppy dogs eyes.

"I-indeed," Yoshiko begins to do one of her famous chuunibyou poses. "For you see, I, the great Yohane h-have formed a contract with my servant that b-b-bonds….us to-to-togeth…ugg..UUGGGHH! I can't do it, this is way to embarrassing. You! This is your fault! I told you we should have kept it a secret."

"Ehhh!? Why is it my fault? They would have found out eventually so isn't better to come out with it."

"S-still!" Yoshiko's face is completely red at this point. You is trying her best to come her down, then Mari comes in from no where and grabs them both in each arm.

"Now, now. There's no need to be Yoshiko chan. This is a happy occasion! After all, another pair of lilies have bloomed within our garden" Mari announces. Suddenly Kanan comes in and chops her right on her head.

"Enough of that." Clearly annoyed

"It's joke" Mari says as she rubs her head for the attack she just suffered. Kanan then looks are You and Yoshiko and gives them a motherly smile.

"Seriously through, I never would have guessed, but congrats"

The two look at each other, sheepishly rub their heads.

"Thanks you guys." They were very grateful they had great understanding friends.

Commotion continues to fill the clubroom. Everyone is happily chatting away with the new found couple. Everyone…except me. I can only stand here. I'm still trying understand what's going here. There are so many emotions and thoughts filling my head. Confusion…disbelief…sadness…even a little anger. I…I don't want to be here. I just want to leave as fast as I can. Before I can do anything, I see You making her way over here. She must've noticed I haven't said anything so far. What do I do.

"Chika-chan, are you okay?"

"H-huh, y-yeah I'm fine." I try my best to smile at her, but I'm finding it hard to even do that.

"You sure? You look like you were daydreaming again."

"Trust me I'm fine haha,… so you and Yoshiko-chan huh."

"Yeah…" You gives me a worried looked, she knows something up. She could anyways tell whenever something bothered me.

"Listen Chika-chan, I wanted to apologize to you"

"Huh, about what."

"Well,…it's just that, I'm sorry for not telling you before. I know we promise tell each other everything, but this is kind of embarrassing to say so…I'm sorry."

"You-chan…" She's was worried about me…

She then looks me straight in the eye.

"So, what do you think Chika. Are you okay with this?"

The seriousness in her eyes stuns me. It looks like she's expecting an honest answer but…why are you asking me this. Of course I'm not okay with this! Why are you choosing Yoshiko-chan over me? We were always together, ever since we were kids. So why. I feel so conflicted. There's so much a want to say, but this is You I'm talking to. She's my best friend, I should be happy that she found someone she can be happy with. Even if it's not with me.

"Congrats You-chan, I'm happy for you guys."

"…" You keeps staring at me worryingly. Is it that obvious. No, this is You-chan, she'd know right away whenever something was bothering me.

"…I see." You sighs. " Thank you, Chika-chan…Oh and don't think that this will change anything, you still are and will always be my first mate. Ay Chika-chan." She goes ahead and does her signature salute pose.

"…h-ha-hahaha" I can't help but laugh when she does that. That reassurance from You did help feel better. Even if she's with someone else, that doesn't change the face that she will always be by my side.

"Roger that Captain Yousoro."

We both laugh and join the others in the commotion. This…This will take some getting used to, but I have to support You-chan just like she has supported me. And like she said, I'm still her number one friend, that's no going to change. However, that hasn't been the case. Two weeks have passed since then and the change is obvious.

I can feel You drifting away. She hardly visits anymore, we rarely ride the bus together, and we barely have one on one talks during Aquors practice. And whenever I invite her to do something just the two of us, she's either busy with swim or she already made plans with Yoshiko. I guess this is karma from all the times I turned her down back in middle school.

I can feel tears coming out of my eyes. I'm losing my best friend, right before my eyes. I hate it.

"Chika-chan, what's wrong!?"

"h-huh" I return from my flashback to see Riko sitting in front of me. She hands me some tissues and I quickly wipe my face.

"N-nothing wrong, I'm just getting a little sleepy and my eyes started watering. Those two are really late!" I try to change the subject so Riko does worry.

"They are almost 30 mins late, maybe we tell You-chan that we should try this another ti-."

And at that very moment, the doorbell chimes and You and Yoshiko comes rushing it. They look around the store and spot us at the corner.

"Chika-chan! Riko-Chan! Sorry we're late!" You yells.

The two come over to our booth, they both are out of breath.

"Sorry you guys, the bus driver made us late. Guess there was construction up ahead and we had to get off a few stops early." You says grasping for air. She looks at me and bows her head.

"I'm sorry Riko-chan, Chika-chan."

….haha I guess You is still the same as ever

"Geez You-chan, You're the one who invited us and you come late. I was falling asleep you know." I said teasingly.

"I'm sorry" You's face turns slightly red in embarrassment.

"D-damn that human, h-he has committed a great sin in making the great Yohane run to meet her servants." Yoshiko says. She's sweating way more that You is. Riko gets up and offer them her seat. She also gives Yoshiko the rest of her drink.

"Now, now you two take a seat and rest."

"Thanks Riko-chan."

"I-I appreciate the offering my servant."

The two dramatically take at a seat at the booth while Riko joins me at my side.

"How you gonna beat Kanan-chan if you're tired from that" I continue teasing You-chan

"I'll beat her one day! Just…not right now."

The group laughs at You as she slowly loses confidence. Trying to get out of the spotlight, You calls over the waitress and we began to order. The four of us began talking about whatever stuff popped up in our heads. Yoshiko would start her Chuunibyou routine, while You and Riko would play the straightman. Riko and Yoshiko were talking to each other about something within Guilty kiss. I didn't really pay that much attention but It must've been something embarrassing since Riko's face was redder than a tomato. Meanwhile me and You were finally having some one on one time together. She would tell me stories about her swim team and I would tell about my family's antics and the latest idol news. We both were just laughing, enjoying each other's company. I miss this, even though there were four of us, it felt like me and You were in our own little world. It's been so long since I've talked to You like this, I wished this would never end. But my bubble popped once our food came.

"Here Yoshiko, say ahhh" You grabbed a spoon full of her mikan sundae to try and feed it to Yoshiko

"It's Yohane! A-and no way! That's too embarrassing." Yoshiko declined, pushing You away.

"Ehhhh!?" You sad disappointed.

What's wrong with you Yoshiko, just take the bite. You should be lucky to have You feeding you like that. If that was me, I would have gladly taken You's offer. *sigh* I know told myself I would support You's love but, I just can't get used to this. I mean, they don't go together at all. They have almost nothing in common. I know I'm a horrible friend for thinking that, but I can't help but feel jealous.

"hmm okay how bout this. *cough* *cough* oh great Yohane, your humble servant has brought you an offering as a show of affection. Would you do me the great honor of accepting this fine cuisine." You starts playing the role of one of Yoshiko's servants. She evens bows her head to her.

"V-very well, in you insist, your master would have no choice but to accept your offering." And just like that Yoshiko opens her mouth and lets You feed her. The moment she does, You smiled so bright, she could outshine the sun.

"fufufu you two are so cute together." Riko commented and the two blush while looking away from each other.

…*sigh* I just want to go home. A few moments later, Yoshiko's phone rang. We all quiet down as she was talking to someone on the phone.

"My mom is here to pick me up." She said.

"I guess it is getting late, we should probably leave soon." Riko added. I just barely noticed, but the sun is starting to set.

After we paid for our food, we all left outside where we saw Yoshiko's mom waiting for her in her car.

"Hey Riko-chan, want to come over to my house to work on our next song."

"Sure, that sounds good." Riko accepted Yoshiko's offer, I guess they're going to finish up their latest guilty kiss song.

"You, do you wish to partake in our activities as well." Yoshiko sneered.

"haha I love to, but I can't today. My mom is already on her way." You declined.

"I see…" Yoshiko was clearly disappointed.

"Oh come on look like that." You walked up to her and kissed her on her forehead. "We can hang out again other time, just the two of us okay."

Yoshiko looked down and blushed "…mhmm." And just like the two of drove off. Suddenly, it's just me and You-chan alone.

You stretched out her arms and sighed "and then there were two, eh Chika-chan." You grinned.

"y-yeah"

There's an awkward silence between us. I never thought it would be so hard to talk to You-chan. I gotta say something to break this mood.

"I guess you and Yoshiko are getting along great huh." Ugh, what kind of question was that.

"H-huh, yeah I guess. There's never a boring moment when she's around you know hehe." You chunckes as she scratches her nose.

"I bet, but that's also one of her of cute sides huh."

"haha yeah, especially when she gets embarrassed. She gets all red and starts hits my arm. I call her Yoshiko-chan instead of "Yohane" just to see her face. Also, whenever she really excited, she makes this silly grin and nose starts to flicker, it's just the cutest thing. And also…"

You starts talking about all the things she finds cute about Yoshiko-chan. I'm amazed that she notices all the small details about her.

"…you must really love her."

You stops talking, there's a slight blush on her cheeks. "…yeah, I really do." She said with gentle eyes. Those were the eyes of a maiden in love if I ever saw one.

I can feel my heart breaking as I'm looking at her. I've never seen You make that face before. I can't believe that she's making that face towards Yoshiko-chan. I thought for sure You liked me. I was nervous about making anything in case I was wrong, but now I regret it. If only I had confessed these feelings to You-chan sooner, then she would've looked at me liked that… Is this really how my first love is going to end.

"hehe sorry I got really emotional there huh."

"…Hey You-chan."

"What's wrong Chika-chan?"

"How about we hang out my house tonight."

"Eh, why all of a sudden?"

"Well, Riko-chan and Yoshiko-chan are going to spent the night together. How about me and you do too huh."

"W-well…"

"Come on Captain You-chan, we haven't done it in forever. Don't let your first down."

You closes her eyes and crosses her arms to think.

"Well it has been a while…,okay let's do it. I'll text my mom to drop us off at your house."

"Great! The Mikan loving duo are back together!"

"We were never apart though." You giggles.

We both start laughing. You's mom gets here and agrees to let You sleep over at my house…I'm sorry Yoshiko-chan. I'm, I'm going to do something unforgivable. I know I'm a horrible friend, but I can' let it end like this. I have to get my feeling through to You-chan, no matter what.

Hello everyone, it's my second go at writing a fanfic. I wanted to try my hand at a drama this time. I made it way longer than originally intended. I love both Youchika pairing and Youhane pairing that I wanted to do something with both of them. Thanks for the read, and please leave a comment if you enjoyed it or not. Chapter two should be this week if life doesn't get in the way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fufufu, do you feel it lily. At last, the sun has completely fallen. The moon graces us with it's appearance. Can feel it's moonlight empowering us. This is the perfect night to perfect our scripture, don't you agree."

"Uh-huh." Riko said rolling her eyes. Humoring her junior's antics. Just like You, she learned that it's better to just play along with her.

"Okay girls, we're home."

"Thank you for the ride Mrs. Tsushima"

"Don't worry Sakurauchi-san. You're always welcome here you know."

Riko smiles. "Thank you for the hospitably."

The two get out of the car, and head towards Yoshiko's apartment. Mrs. Tsushima steps up begins to unlock the door.

Riko realizes that this is the first time she visited Yoshiko's apartment. Every time they have a guilty kiss session, they always forced to have it at Mari's estate. She begins to wonder how inside would like. The walls are probably all black with strange artifacts decorating the living room, Riko laughing to herself. Mrs. Tsushima opens the door and invites Riko in. To her surprise, the apartment is actually quite normal. The living room brightly colored, with nice furniture filling the space. No strange items on the counters or shelves, just books and family pictures.

"Make yourself at home Sakurauchi-san." Smiled Mrs. Tsushima. "Yoshiko, I'm going to bath first. Try to keep it down okay."

"It's Yohane!" shouted Yoshiko, pouting at her mother before she heads to the bathroom, leaving the two alone.

"I thought you lived alone?" asked Riko.

"She works all day and doesn't come back till late at night. Same with my dad." Explained Yoshiko.

"Oh, it must be lonely being all by yourself."

"Not at all, it leaves me to perform my rituals unerupted. Now enough of the small talk, let us head over to my chamber." Yoshiko commands.

"R-right." How does You-chan handle this, she wonders to herself.

Yoshiko leads Riko to her room. It was the exact type of room that Riko first expected. The walls a dark purple, black curtains hanging from the windows, strange items scattered about the room, and there was even a large bed cover with a magic circle laying on the floor.

"Wow, this room…it certainly fits you."

"fufufu but of course, it's the perfect place to house a great fallen angel such as I don't you agree?"

"haha well I can't argue that."

Riko sits down on Yoshiko's bed, while the fallen angel begins clearing out her room. She heads to table and makes some space for the two to work on their song. At least that was the plan.

"So lily, what game to you want to play first?"

"…Huh?" asked the confused Riko

"What game do you want to play first, a fighter? Shooter? Or maybe a RPG is more of your thing."

"What happened to working on our song?"

"Come on, the night is young. Lets relax and play first." Begged Yoshiko. Riko wanted to argue, but realized that she was a guest and wanted to show some courtesy.

"Okay fine, but only for a little bit then we start working got it."

The two began to play games to kick off their night; starting with a classic fighter. However, it didn't last long since Riko quit after losing seven times in a row. Four of them happened to be Perfect Victories for the fallen angel. Part of it was due to the fact that she couldn't handle the amount of violence the game had. She didn't fair to well in a shooter neither, going 2/14/3. Riko was about to give up entirely until Yoshiko bought out a game more suited for Riko's level. It was a dating simulator that she and You jokingly brought the last time they went out. She let Riko play the protag and the two of them went on their quest to capture girls. Things took an interesting turned when the protag gave a girl a kabedon and Riko turned bright red. Everyone in Aquors knew about Riko's kabedon fetish. She didn't do a good job of trying to hide it. Yoshiko began laughing at the embarrassed Riko.

"Okay! That's enough, we wasted enough time." Declared Riko.

"Eehhh!? You sure, you looked like you were enjoying yourse—." Riko death glare cut Yoshiko mid-sentence. "o-ok."

Yoshiko turned off the game system and cleared the table while Riko took out an USB drive from her bag.

"I've finished composing the song yesterday, I brought it with me if you wanna hear it."

"Sounds good. My laptop is over there. Go ahead and set it up while I get us some drinks." Yoshiko said as she pointed to her drawer before heading out. Riko grabbed the laptop and bought it over to the table. She inserted the USB drive and opened it up. The laptop finished starting up and bought Riko to the desktop homepage where a surprised awaited her. The wallpaper for Yoshiko's laptop was none other than a picture of her and You by the beach. Normally it wouldn't be so bad, except it showed You kissing the cheek of a red face Yoshiko. The photo bought a blush to Riko's face aswell, realizing she saw something she wasn't supposed to see. It was at that exact moment that Yoshiko came crashing into the room and quickly closed to laptop. She remembered what was on her laptop and came rushing back to prevent Riko from seeing, but knew she was too late.

"…D-did you see?" Yoshiko said quietly.

"Y-yeah…" upon hearing that, Yoshiko turned completely red and slammed her head on the table.

"Aaaahhh!" she cried with teary eyes.

"N-now now, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure You-chan would be very happy to see how much you care about her."

"Please don't tell her, I would die of embarrassment." Pleaded Yoshiko.

"Don't worry I won't tell. It'll just be between us okay." Riko came over Yoshiko and gave her a gentle hug in an attempt to calm her down.

A couple minutes have passed before Yoshiko settled down. Her face still showed a sight pink as Riko gentle caressed her.

"Still though, to think that you care about You-chan this much. I'm a little jealous."

"…"

Riko began to wonder how exactly did You and Yoshiko come to be together. Back when they first announced they were dating, both of them kept dodging the question on how they started going out. The two gave similar vague answers like 'It just sorta happened' and 'we just came to like each other.'

"H-hey Riko, I'm better now so can you let me-"

"Say Yoshiko…if you don't mind me asking. How did you and You-chan got together?"

"Ah!? W-why are you asking me that!?" Yoshiko franticly asked.

"I was just curious, I know back then, you two didn't want to talk about it. But right now, it's just us so you can tell me. I promise to keep this between us."

Yoshiko paused for a moment. She couldn't look Riko in the eye, the situation was already awkward enough. She hesitated on telling Riko the truth since it involved her. Riko always been there whenever she needed her, she feels guilty keeping secrets from her.

"o-ok…but it's kind of a long story." Yoshiko got up and sat across the other end of the table so they can be face to face.

"W-well at first, there wasn't really anything between us. We were riding the bus together since we live close by. If anything, I felt that You's energy was too much for me. But then after time went by, we started hanging out, just the two of us. She would come over my house to hang out and help me with my podcast. And she would invite me to go swim or go stargazing. I just really liked being with You, you know."

"I see" Riko said surprised. She had no idea how much they spend together without anyone knowing.

"But what I like about her the most is that she really understands me. You see, at school, me, Ruby, and Zuramaru are always together. And it's great and all, but most of the time I feel like the third wheel. Zuramaru and Ruby would have these conversations that I can't get into and whenever we walk down the halls, they would be side to side holding hands while I would be in back. It really bothered me being the odd man out. But then when I told You about it. She told me that she knew where I was coming from. How even though you are together, you still feel apart. That was when she grabbed my hands, looked me in the eyes and promise me: 'if you ever feel alone, know that I will always be by your side, no matter what. It is the servant's job to make her master happy, and I will do just that okay!'. When she said that to me, I knew that I wanted to be by her side."

"…" Riko sat in silence.

"H-hey! Say something!"

"A-ah I'm sorry! I'm just really surprised." Riko said, blushing at the story she just heard. It reminded her of one of here romantic mangas.

"Mou! I'm pouring my heart here you know."

"I'm sorry." Riko laughed, trying to calm down the blushing Yoshiko.

"But, I'm kinda jealous on how close you two are."

"…" Yoshiko just looked away. She had no idea how embarrassing to tell something all this.

"So I'm guessing you confessed right after she made that promise."

"A-actually…"

Yoshiko started fidgeting, wondering whether she should tell about You. She already come this far, so she figured there's no point in hiding it.

"W-well the thing is…You didn't feel the same way about me. She liked someone else at the time."

"Really!?" Riko yells

"Yeah…" Yoshiko nods

"Who?"

"…Do you really need to ask."

Riko calmed down for a second and thought about it. It didn't take long to figure out who You had feelings for.

"…oh."

"She told me that liked her back since they were kids. I remember freezing up and wanting to cry when she told me that."

"…" Riko just sat in silence.

"You see a while back, You got really depressed. She tried to hide it, but I knew something was wrong. She didn't tell me at first, but I made her talk. She said that her and Chika didn't really connect anymore. That she felt…replaced. Just like me, she felt she was being left behind. That you two got along better than they ever were." Riko sat in silence, the guilt building up inside of her. "But I guess You and You-chan talked about it and she felt a little better after that."

Indeed, Riko remembers the phone call that she and You had. She recalls You saying that Chika looks happier when she's with her than with You.

"When we talked about it, You said that she decided to support you and Chika as your friend. She was still pretty sad though, that's when I gave her the same promise that she gave me. T-that was when I…I confessed. She looked at me with soft eyes and thanked me. The next thing I knew, we kissed."

"I see."

"Saying it aloud, it feels as though You just settled with me. But right now, I'm just happy that I'm by her side."

"fufu You is lucky to have such devoted girlfriend."

"D-don't mock me! Anyway that's it, Story's over!" Yoshiko yells.

"Sorry" Riko giggles. "Thanks for telling me."

"Yeah." The two laugh, feeling exhausted, saying and hearing such a story.

"Anyway, I'm sorry. It must have felt awkward hearing that my girlfriend liked yours."

"eh?"

"...eh?" There was a long moment of silence between the two.

"Girlfriend, what do you mean?" Riko asked. Yoshiko got up in shock.

"What do you do you mean, what do I mean. I'm taking about Chika. You two are dating, right?"

"W-we're not! We're just friends!"

"No way! You two are always together, your next door neighbors, and you guys are always the centers for our songs. It was a given you two we're together. Everyone in the group says so." Riko erupts of embarrassment after hearing all the points Yoshiko mentioned. Even more so after learning what the rest of the group thought of them.

"I'm telling you we're not! I-mean…there's nothing special between us…"

"That's not what you're face says." Yoshiko says.

This time it's Riko looking away. She was never good at hiding her feelings. She could feel her face heating us. The thought of her true feelings boiling inside her. Riko takes a deep breathe to try to calm her nerves down. She could Yoshiko staring at her, expecting an explanation. She takes a moment to get her head straight. Yoshiko told her story with You-chan. It's only fair that she tells hers as well, so thought to herself.

"W-well, I guess you're right. You can't say this to anyone aright, but I do have f-feelings for Chika."

"It's not like it's a secret." remarked Yoshiko. Riko glared at her great intensely.

"S-sorry, please continue." A frightened Yoshiko asked.

*cough* *cough* "Well…I mean I really enjoyed spending my time with her. It's thanks to her that I got my confidence back and started to believe in myself again. Whether I wrote songs, I always imagined Chika's smiling face whenever she heard. I looked forward to hearing her say 'this is amazing Riko-chan!'. And then when we were spending the night together as a group. Chika woke me in the middle of the night and we walked to the beach to talk about things. It was such a magical moment, that I worked up the confidence and…con…confessed to her…" Riko suddenly got quiet. Rather than feeling embarrassed, she felt depressed; thinking what happens next.

"…then what happened?" asked Yoshiko, even though she has an idea of what the answer is.

"Nothing…"

"Nothing?"

"She didn't say anything. She didn't say yes or no."

"…but that doesn't mean that she rejected you."

"Yes, it does. After that, we never talked about it again. Nothing changed. I think that she didn't want to hurt my feelings and give me a straight answer, but I knew she didn't feel the same way."

"…I'm sorry." It was the only thing Yoshiko can say.

"It's okay…I mean I kinda had a feeling I would lose to You-ch Riko immediately closed her mouth before she said anymore.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing! Hahaha come on, I think its enough of all this love talk don't you agree? Haha…" Riko nervously laughed, trying to say the subject."

"No, what were you going to say." Yoshiko demanded.

Riko started fidgeting, taken back by Yoshiko serious demeanor. "Look it's not important so…"

"Just say it already!" Yoshiko yelled.

"O-ok." Riko cried, giving in to Yoshiko's seriousness.

"It's just my opinion, but I think that maybe…Chika may like You-chan." Yoshiko froze as Riko said those words. "I mean, the way they act together. I know that they are close, but I think there's something more between the-" Riko stopped as tears started to form around Yoshiko eyes.

"Chika likes You…" Riko immediately stood and try to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Yoshiko! Like I said it's just what I think please don't cry." pleaded Riko.

"B-but if it's true…then their feelings are mutual."

Riko went to Yoshiko's side, grabbed her on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "look, they may have liked each other in past. But You's with you now. You love her don't you?" Yoshiko nods her head. "And I'm sure You-chan feels the same way. You have to trust her okay."

Yoshiko slowly nods, wiping her face. Riko brings her to her chest and gently gives her a motherly hug. She can feel the tears falling on her. "I'm sorry Yoshiko." The two sit there in embrace as Yoshiko tries to hold back her emotions. You-chan, Riko thinks to herself. If only you can see how much Yoshiko cares about you. I hope you don't do anything to break her heart.

Hello everyone, ZxRin here. hoped you liked chapter 2. I know I'm way late submitting this. I'm like what, 3 weeks late to when I said I would have it out. But lately I've been busy with work and helping out with family matters that I haven't had time to write. So sorry about that. Anyway, enough about my personal life lets get back to business. As far as the story goes, I decided to go into third person considering the amount of dialog this chapter had. I wanted to give you guys a look on how Yoshiko plays a part into the story. Next part is going back to You and Chika. I still don't know how I'm going to end this story, I want it to be a happy end. But if I come up with up a better but sadder ending then I might just go with that. Who knows, but I hope you look forward to it and thanks again for the read.


End file.
